


And a Happy New Year

by ThisWasntTaken



Series: Sweet Justice [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet the Family, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasntTaken/pseuds/ThisWasntTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second half of New Year's Eve (the part where it's actually a new year at the end) and the final part of the Sweet Justice 'verse.</p>
<p>Gabriel and Cas meet Bobby, and they all get on just fine. Sam does the sexy mechanic thing again, while Gabriel does the sexy chef thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Happy New Year

Sam and Gabriel head inside and Cas and Dean follow them. “Bobby?” Sam calls.  
“I just saw him sneak out the back,” Dean says.  
“Why? He _just_ came in.”  
“He probably thought those two were gonna bring their crap inside,” Gabriel says.  
“We would not have!” Castiel protests.  
“Whatever,” Gabriel says. “I’m okay with having a few minutes before I have to face him.”  
“He’s not a dragon, Gabe,” Sam says.  
“I know. It’s worse! He’s your dad! What if he doesn’t like me?”  
“Gabriel,” Sam says, turning to wrap Gabriel in his arms, “ _I_ like you. You make me happy, and that’s pretty much all Bobby wants for us. Therefore, he will approve.”  
“Promise?” Gabriel asks.  
Sam laughs. “Promise.”

Castiel offers to sleep with Gabriel, and Gabe thinks he may prefer that over having to resist Sam, but Dean insists that Castiel stay in his room, even if that means Dean takes the couch. Castiel refuses to put Dean out in his father’s home but does agree to stay in Dean’s room.

“What’s for dinner?” Gabriel asks.  
Sam laughs. “Do you ever think about anything besides food?”  
“Sometimes I think about sex,” Gabriel says, then shrugs. “Sometimes both.”  
Sam laughs again and Bobby comes in. “I don’t know. I don’t think Bobby knows how to use the stove, so he’ll probably grill something again.”  
“I know how to use a stove.”  
“Yes, we’ve established that, Gabriel. They teach you that at culinary school?”  
“I could cook,” Gabriel says. “Your dad’s been out working all day. The least someone could do is take that job off his hands.”  
“None of us know how to cook, either,” Sam shrugs.  
“ _I do,_ ” Gabe says.  
Finally, Bobby cuts in. “I ain’t got anything for you to cook, but if you wanna go to the store, I’d be glad to have you take over. Hell, it’d be nice not to have to force someone for once.”  
“I’d be happy to do it. Sam, you wanna accompany me, or do you want to stay with your dad?”  
“I’ll go,” Sam says. “And you can call him Bobby. I do.”  
Gabe shrugs. “I guess I like being able to talk about dads? Mine was pretty—well, I won’t say ‘shit,’ because he never left us out to dry, but definitely ‘absent.’”  
“Mine, too. Except I’d probably go as far as ‘shit.’”  
“Your daddy did the best he could,” Bobby says.  
“‘If you go to Stanford, you are not my son anymore,’” Sam says. “I don’t have a ‘daddy.’ Just you, Bobby. You’re stuck with me.”

*

“Why are you getting so much?” Sam asks.  
“Have you seen Bobby’s kitchen? What does he even eat?” Gabriel asks.  
“Alcohol, usually.”  
“Rum balls for dessert, it is.”  
“Wait a minute. Avocados, bean dip, black olives—are you making seven-layer dip?”  
“Yes,” Gabriel says.  
“And dessert? Gabriel. That’s too much!”  
“It’s not! I just want him to like me.”  
“He already does!”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I know Bobby, okay? He likes you. Don’t try so hard.”  
“No rum balls?”  
“Choose between dessert and dip,” Sam says.  
Gabriel pouts, but doesn’t get any ingredients for dessert.

“So, what’s for actual dinner?”  
“Meatball subs and mashed potatoes. Your dad doesn’t exactly seem like the chicken cacciatore _type_.”  
“He’s not; I promise. Thank you.”

*

Bobby and Dean start on the dip as soon as it’s finished—well, Dean starts a little before it’s finished, but Gabriel hits him and he leaves it alone for a while. Bobby raves about the cooking (that’s what Sam calls it, anyway; it’s just a gruff “it’s good”) and he and Gabriel get along really well. Gabriel _thinks_. More than once, “idjit” is thrown his way (he didn’t make enough dip; he made too much mashed potatoes). Sam assures him that this is how Bobby shows affection and that he really likes Gabriel. Dean seems encouraged when Castiel gets much the same reaction, so Gabriel decides that Sam’s probably not just placating him.

Bobby leaves for a moment and Sam hugs Gabriel. “He loves you!”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I think he likes you more than he does Dean right now,” Sam says.  
Dean ignores the quip and just says, “He’s not too unimpressed by you, either, Cas.”  
“Are you certain? He seems to dislike me.”  
“Are you kidding? If he could give us up and take you two instead, he’d do it,” Dean says.

“I just have one question,” Gabe says.  
“Shoot,” Sam says.  
“Am I gonna get to kiss you at midnight or would that be weird? Bobby doesn’t have anyone, so he’d just kind of be standing there.”  
“Huh,” Sam says. “Dean?” Dean shrugs. “Thanks for those words of wisdom. I guess I’d hold off? Bobby’s gonna get us up early, so we’ll head to bed right after. You can kiss me then.”  
Gabriel leans in to kiss Sam, but Bobby comes back and Gabriel pulls away awkwardly.

The clock strikes twelve and no one kisses, just shouts “Happy New Year!” Bobby excuses himself to bed (as the man on TV welcomes them all to 2014, as though he'd been there and was waiting on them) and tells them that they’ll all—all four of them—be up by eight so don’t stay up too late.

“I am also going to bed,” Castiel says. “I’m very tired; unlike Gabriel, I cannot sleep on a plane.”  
“I’m getting to bed, too,” Dean says. “He’s gonna have us under cars again. Maybe if you get some sleep, he won’t yell too much this time.”  
Sam laughs. “I’m not sure Bobby knows how to communicate in any other way.”  
Dean shrugs. “Night, Sammy.”  
“Night,” Sam says. “Night, Cas.”  
“Goodnight, Sam.”

“What about you, hmm?” Sam asks, pulling Gabriel in to him.  
“What about me?” Gabriel asks.  
“You coming to bed soon?”  
“Didn’t I tell you that I wanted you in my bed? If you’re in it, how can I resist?” Gabriel stands on his tiptoes and kisses Sam.  
“Well then, come on,” Sam pulls him toward the bedroom.

*

Waking up with Sam isn’t quite as nice as Gabriel had hoped it would be. Instead, a grouchy old man starts pounding on the door.  
“Sam,” Bobby says. “Get up, ya idjits. It’s eight fifteen already.”  
“Bobby,” Sam says. “Please, if you ever loved me, go away. Please stop banging. Just _stop_.”  
“You hungover, princess?” Gabriel laughs.  
“Shut up.”  
“I got stuff for a hangover breakfast,” Gabriel says, sitting up. “I’ll get cooking. I assume you haven’t taken anything. Would you like me to bring you some aspirin?”  
“Please,” Sam says.  
Gabriel leans over Sam and kisses him. “Anything for you, princess. Then, after you take your medicine, I’m going to go into the kitchen and cook some sausage and put it into a tortilla, and you’re going to feast on the flesh of dead animals.”  
“I’m gonna be sick,” Sam gets up and runs to the bathroom.  
“Too easy,” Gabriel laughs.  
“You get cooking or I’m gonna have your ass under a car, too.”  
“Be patient, old man. I’m still trying to take care of my boyfriend,” Gabriel says. “I don’t have much going for me besides my ability to cook and my incredible alcohol tolerance, okay? I gotta keep the boy happy somehow.”  
“Making him throw up is a good plan,” Bobby agrees.  
“Eh. I gotta have _fun_ , too.”

“Damn you look good under a car,” Gabriel says. “I wasn’t joking about getting you under my chassis, Sam; name your price. I may not have a lot of money, but I’m always willing to pay with my body.”  
“Gabriel, quiet. You are still hungover,” Castiel says.  
“Well, you’re not out here because you’re _so interested_ in cars,” Gabriel says.  
“I’m also not offering commentary,” Castiel says.  
Sam slides out from under the car, and Gabriel bites his lip so as not to do anything too bad in front of Bobby. “If you’re out here, I guess it’s because breakfast is ready?”  
“Sure is, big boy. You planning on eating like that? Please say yes.”  
“I’m changing, Gabriel. Both because that’s the rule and because you’re making me a little uncomfortable.” Gabriel pouts, but Sam just kisses him and tosses back an “I’ll be in in a second.”

“How you feeling, kiddo?” Gabriel asks.  
“Like hell. How are you?” Sam asks.  
“Well, you know me. I’m all right,” Gabriel says. “What about you, Dean-o? You drank less than normal last night, and New Year’s Eve is the time to drink _more_ than usual.”  
“Last time Dean and I drank together, we had an argument. I believe Dean was trying to avoid—you might say—‘making an ass of himself,’” Castiel says.  
“What’d he do?”  
“We’ve sorted everything out, thank you,” Castiel says.  
“Did you really, or are you burying everything you don’t like, in true Novak fashion?” Gabriel asks.  
“Sounds like true Winchester fashion,” Sam says.  
“It has been sorted, Gabriel. Thank you for your concern,” Castiel says.  
“In other words, mind your own damn business,” Dean says.  
“I believe that’s what I said, yes,” Castiel says.

“So, Bobby, how’s the salvage business going?” Gabriel says.  
“Out of,” Bobby says. “Thirteen years ago.”  
“Oh. You still have the sign,” Gabriel says.  
“Bobby sells the cars he gets us to work on, but he owns the house and the land, he’s on a well, and he has solar power,” Sam says. “That all makes him sound very green, but he’s actually just a paranoid old man.”  
Bobby smacks Sam in the back of the head, “You respect your elders.”  
“Aww, Bobby. He wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true,” Dean says.  
“ _You_ shut your mouth,” Bobby says. “If y’all ain’t careful, I’ll make you stay until your finish those cars.”

“Cassie, when are you planning on flying back?” Gabriel asks.  
“I thought I might go back with Dean. I dislike flying immensely,” Castiel says.  
“That’s fine with me,” Dean says. “Sammy?”  
“Of course it’s fine,” Sam says. “What about you, Gabriel?”  
“I have to go today. Ed’s been running the place by himself for several days and I told him he could shut it down through today. I’ve got to go recoup my losses, which is gonna be shit because everyone’s resolving to get in shape.”  
“On the bright side, you’ll have most of them back by February,” Sam says.  
“That I will,” Gabriel says. He kisses Sam. “I’m gonna go get packed. Drive me to the airport?”  
“Didn’t you drive here, though?”  
“Thanks, Sam,” Gabriel rolls his eyes and starts to leave.  
Sam grabs his hand. “I’ll take you. Just tell me what I’m supposed to do with the car.”

“I’m gonna want to meet your family eventually,” Sam says at the airport.  
“I know,” Gabriel says. “I think you will. At least Lucifer promised to come out and visit, but I think those other meddling kids and mangy mutts will be out before too long. Maybe we’ll do Thanksgiving together this year.”  
“I’ll be there,” Sam says.  
“That’ll make for one awkward dinner if we break up.”  
“Guess we can’t break up, then,” Sam kisses him.  
“Hey, I’m not the one losing out here. I’m getting stuck with your hot bod, big brain, and beautiful laugh for the rest of my life. What do you get?”  
“I get you,” Sam says.  
“You’re so cheesy!” Gabriel laughs.  
Sam laughs. “Shut up. Go catch your plane. I’ll be home soon.”  
Gabriel kisses him. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this. Though this is the "official" end, I'll probably upload timestamps and other shorts. (For example, I'm considering writing that Thanksgiving dinner Sam and Gabriel discussed.) I've really enjoyed this 'verse and where the characters have gone in it.
> 
> I'm currently working on two other universes, the Perdition 'verse (the first part of which is already posted; planned to be only Destiel) and the Soulmate AU, which my beta and I are working on but that I probably won't post until it's finished. I'd love to see some of you there.
> 
> (Also, if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, it's http://skarofalls-gallifreystands.tumblr.com/)


End file.
